mycatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrenheart
Wrenheart is a brown tabby she-cat with a light brown tail and white paws. Wrenheart was an apprentice of MudClan. She is born as Wrenkit to Dappledshadow and Sparrowflight of MudClan, along with her sibling, Graykit. She becomes an apprentice as Wrenpaw. Grassfall is her mentor. She does well in fighting, although hunting takes more practice. Soon, she has her assessment. However, she falls out of a tree. Addertail tells her it will only heal with time, and she should rest. When a border patrol comes back, they report a pack of wolves have crossed the border and are heading for camp. Dappledshadow and Sparrowflight beg her not to fight, but she protests. Wrenheart dies protecting the elders. History Mudstar's Clan Wrenkit is born to Dappledshadow and Sparrowflight. She and her brother play catch-the-reed by the stream, in the Elder's Garden. It is noted that Wrenkit has powerful haunches. Wrenpaw becomes an apprentice to Grassfall, which Mudstar spends a lot of time considering. He wanted someone who would help her develop her cleverness and curiosity. She quickly becomes a skilled fighter and tactician, but hunting is not her specialty. Her brother helps her after patrols and training. Wrenpaw particularly enjoys listening to the elders' stories. She doesn't complain when told to change the elders' bedding for this reason. Wrenpaw does well on her assessment. Unfortunately, Graypaw is not becoming a warrior with her. When doing the hunting portion of her assessment, she falls out of a tree when a crow fly for her face, scratching at her eyes, because she was trying to get to its egg. However, she had already caught several pieces of prey and done well on her fighting assessment, so she is allowed to become a warrior. When the border patrol returns, they report that a wolf pack is headed for the camp. Wrenpaw insists on fighting, and dies in front of the elders' den. When Mudstar goes to the Moonpond seeking guidance from StarClan, she mentions that she is honored as a warrior in StarClan as Wrenheart. She also tells him that he ''lives, not StarClan, but she thinks he already knows that. She asks if he came to see his mate, Cloverflower, and he does not respond. Life's End She is seen when Snowpaw goes to the Moonpond with Rustlefur to get his nine lives. Detailed Description Wrenheart is a lithe dark brown tabby she-cat with a dark swirl on either side, stretching from her back to her belly. Her ears are dark brown, and the insides are light brown, as well as the tail, and three spots on her back and flank. Her toes are white. Her eyes are indigo. Character Pixels wren.png wren..png Ceremonies Wrenpaw's Apprentice Ceremony: Mudstar: Wrenkit, you have reached the age of six moons old. It is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wrenpaw. Your mentor will be Grassfall. I hope Grassfall will pass down all she knows on to you. Grassfall', '''you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Mikesong, and you have shown yourself to be clever and patient. You will be the mentor of Wrenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Wrenpaw. Wrenpaw's Warrior Ceremony: Bluestar: I, Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan, look down on this apprentice. She have trained hard to understand the ways of our noble code, and I commend her to us as a warrior in her turn. Wrenpaw, do you promise you uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even in death? Wrenpaw: I do. Bluestar: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Wrenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wrenheart. We honor your selflessness and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MudClan.Category:MudClan cats Category:Females Category:StarClan cats Category:Kits Category:Apprentices